


Doctor Charming

by aworldoffandoms



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms
Summary: Nicolette is angry when Ethan reassigns her cases and when she goes to give him a piece of her mind he can’t help but tease her.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Doctor Charming

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from this list here:
> 
> https://hnryycvll.tumblr.com/post/612750300620718080/l-o-v-e-prompt-list-we-could-if-you-want-hear-me
> 
> Prompt/s are in bold.

“I honestly can’t believe you, Ethan Jonah Ramsey!” 

Ethan glances up from the spreadsheets of a new wing of Edenbrook hospital, his patient’s file’s off to the wayside as he focuses on his task that Naveen wanted his opinion on.

“What did I do to deserve the use of my full name, Doctor Valentine?” 

Nicolette glares at him, the stormy green of her eyes almost glows with anger. 

“You know exactly what, Ethan.” 

Ethan sighs, as he runs a hand through his hair and slips off his reading glasses. He stands up from his desk without acknowledging her words and heads over to his personal coffee machine. 

He absentmindedly glances over his shoulder to the glowering doctor. “Coffee?”

Nicolette pauses for a moment before stiffly nodding her head and makes her way to the conference table in Ethan’s expansive office. 

She huffs as she sits down and pointedly glares in his direction. Ethan is aware of this because he can feel it against his back, burning a hole through him.

On any other day, he’d relish the thought of having her undivided attention but in this case, he was glad that wasn’t it no matter how much her being angry turned him on. 

“So…without the raised voices. What is it that you want, Doctor Valentine?” 

Nicolette exhales through her nostrils and takes a breath before talking, her words coming out in an angry rush. 

“I want to know why the _hell_ you reassigned two of my patients when I had just finished my first consult with them and why my intern has been reassigned to Ines. I don’t get it, Ethan. Are you punishing me?” 

Ethan stews on her words for a long moment as he awaits the coffee to brew and once it does he hands a mug over to Nicolette who takes a sip from it. 

It doesn’t escape his notice of her little sigh of relief as the taste hits her tongue.

Ethan sighs and looks at his young diagnostician fellow. Even in anger he can’t help but admire her beauty, the angry twitch of her nose or the frown etching it’s way across her face, creasing the space between her eyebrows. It’s adorable. 

“I would like to remind you that I did that because you are needed with me for an errand that’ll take a better part of the rest of the day, so I would appreciate you gathering the facts before storming in here and demanding answers. And for the record, no, I am not punishing you. Why must you always come to that conclusion?” 

The anger dims in her eyes as she processes his words and her shoulders roll with the sigh when she exhales. “Fine. But enlighten me about what you ‘need’ me for?”

The room is silent as they stare at each other and Ethan decides to tease her a little so he raises his eyebrows at her, a small smirk on his lips. 

Nicolette immediately understands and her eyes widen a bit before they narrow again. She scoffs, hitting him across the forearm. “Ethan! Don’t be like that!” 

Ethan finds her indignance amusing so he laughs. “I’m sorry but you left that one wide open.” 

Nicolette scowls at him but she fights the urge to replicate his jovial mood. She settles on a frown. 

“Well, now isn’t the time to tease me, Ethan. I’m still pissed off.” 

“Well, if you must know, it’s for our diagnostics patient. We need to go to her apartment to search for clues about her condition.” 

“Like we did with Lamar Stevenson?” 

Ethan nods, his blue-eyes meet Nicolette’s and he can still see the anger there from her original ire but curiosity lingers in her green eyes and Ethan smiles inwardly to himself. 

She’s nothing if not curious.

The room descends in a quiet lull shortly thereafter and Ethan takes his time to just look at Nicolette and as he stares at her, his eyes flick over her features and warmth takes place in his heart at the fact that this woman in front of him was all his, in all the right ways. 

Thank god he came to his senses before he lost her forever. He stares are a few moments more before Nicolette starts to wonder what was so fascinating to him to give her that look. It made her stomach flip and her heart to pulse a few beats faster. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” 

Ethan smiles as he runs his fingers down his jaw, his scruff a little more trimmed then when he first arrived back from the Amazon. 

Ethan leans close to his girlfriend and boops her nose. “Have I ever told you **you’re cute when you’re mad**?”

Nicolette’s mouth pops open as if she wants to say something but she’s speechless and Ethan chuckles at her being flustered. 

Nicolette can’t say anything and she just sits there blankly and the only words that come out are a soft. “Shut up.” 

That brings a chuckle out of Ethan and he leans forward to kiss Nicolette’s cheek. “You say that but you don’t mean it. It’s true. Especially the way your eyebrow’s furrow and the way your lips curl down in an almost pout? Yes. Very adorable.” 

Nicolette tries not to react, she resists, but the open adoration on his face makes her chest tight and her own mouth lift in a reluctant smile. 

She rolls her eyes anyway. “Okay, no I didn’t but still…you can’t say stuff like that to me and not expect an intelligent answer. You are a force of charm all on your own, Ramsey.” 

Ethan’s eyebrows raise and the smirk rises to his lips, while he brings his free hand to Nicolette’s jaw and playfully runs his fingers down her throat. 

“Does that mean I charmed you?” 

Nicolette gives him a flat look. “What do you think?”

There’s a chuckle from both of them and the resounding anger hovering over his girlfriend lifts and she gives him a soft smile. 

“Must you always calm me down with lame ‘affectionate’ words and touches that you _know_ make me melt? Do you have any other material you’re waiting to use on me?” 

Ethan leans back, sipping his coffee and shrugs his shoulders in a nonchalant way. “I’m a man of many talents, Doctor Valentine. You have yet to see more.” 

Nicolette gulps down the rest of her coffee and she winks. “I look forward to seeing them, Doctor Ramsey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr here: 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/aworldoffandoms/613740397043351552
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
